


hee/hae/wook | heechul moves out

by plincess_cho (ai_hao)



Series: Fic Requests [57]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Author: Ai, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4174362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_hao/pseuds/plincess_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Can you please make a fic about heechul, ryeowook, and donghae? Any scenario will do coz i can't think of any"</p>
            </blockquote>





	hee/hae/wook | heechul moves out

“You’re moving out?” Donghae and Ryeowook exclaim at the same time.

Heechul looks up from his phone. He’s sitting kitty-corner to them on their L-shaped couch in just his underwear. Heebum is deciding whether or not he wants to sit on Heechul’s legs while Cherry runs around Donghae’s feet. “That is what I said, yes.”

“But why?” Donghae asks in disbelief.

Heechul shrugs. “You two are leaving for the army soon--” he ignores Donghae’s pained glance and continues. “--and besides. It’s time for me to live on my own.”

“You’ll starve,” Ryeowook says flatly.

Heechul pauses, as if he hadn’t considered this. 

“You’ll be lonely,” Donghae adds.

“I’m trying to convince Gunhee to move in with me,” he says.

“Never going to happen,” Gunhee calls from the kitchen. He’s poking through their fridge, trying to see if Ryeowook has any good leftovers.

Ryeowook and Donghae desperately try to convince him to stay, but once Kim Heechul has his mind made up, nothing can convince him to change.

*

When Heechul moves into his new apartment, he immediately unpacks his screen and game systems and starts playing before he even finishes hauling all of the boxes up to his room. Gunhee and Kangin curse at him the entire time they move his stuff in. He yells a “Thanks!” but continues to ignore them. The two of them leave with a few choice words in Korean and wonder why they don’t have better friends.

The days go by, and Heechul doesn’t really realize anything is different, Sure, his new place is quieter (except for the ahjumma who lives down the hall with a nasty temper) and Donghae’s stuff isn’t everywhere, but it’s nice.

But as days turn into weeks, Ryeowook leaves for Japan with KRY, Donghae leaves for Taiwan with D&E, and Heechul realizes just how lonely he is.

“Come over,” he texts Kangin.

“Can’t, I’m filming,” comes the reply. Leeteuk and Siwon say the same. 

“You do know I have an actual job at an actual hair salon, right?” Gunhee says.

Jaejoong’s in the military. Han Geng’s in China. Changmin’s in Japan. Sulli’s in Thailand. And Heejin is married.

Heechul sighs.

“I miss them,” he says aloud.

As if they can understand what he’s saying, both of his cats turn to look at him with glances of disbelief.

*

Ryeowook and Donghae are both in Korea for less than 24 hours. Somehow, Heechul manages to convince them both to come to his new apartment 

 _I’m literally dying here._  he texts Ryeowook.  _Please bring me food._

 _Ha! I told you he’d come to me begging for help._  Ryeowook replies.  
_Oops... wrong chat window...  
Please don’t kill me._

The minute Donghae arrives, his place turns into a disaster zone. Shoes, socks, and sweaters suddenly litter the empty living room as if Donghae brought his entire wardrobe over with him. Ryeowook unpacks tidy containers of side dishes and pans to cook with. 

Heechul pretends he didn’t miss them, but as he looks around at the two of them, his heart pangs a bit and tells him he’s lying.


End file.
